lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Catch-22
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Obóz rozbitków Hurley, Charlie, Jin i Desmond przedzierają się przez las. Rozmawiają o Supermanie i Flashu. Wtem Charlie stawia nogę na pułapkę i po kilku sekundach zatruta strzała ląduje w jego gardle. Desmond próbuje go ocalić, ale niestety Charlie umiera na miejscu. Na szczęście był to tylko kolejna wizja w głowie Desmonda. Kolejny raz będzie próbował ocalić Charliemu życie. Pod koniec filmu w głowie Desmonda widzimy Penny. Desmond pożycza apteczkę pierwszej pomocy od Jacka i szuka Hurleya. Wypytuje go o kabel zakopany w piasku (to w ten sposób rozpoczęła się wizja w jego myślach). Chce aby jak najszybciej wyruszyli na wycieczkę, bo ktoś zjawi się na wyspie. Sawyer wchodzi do namiotu Kate kiedy ta się przebiera, nie może spuścić wzroku z jej biustu. Pyta, czy Kate opowiedziała Shepardowi co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nią a Sawyerem. Kate odpowiada, że nic nie powiedziała, ale Jack i tak wie - widział ich na monitorze w Hydrze. Sawyer ma ochotę na seks z Kate, więc jej go proponuje. Kate odmawia, a Sawyer żartobliwie pyta, czy ma jej załatwić muzykę, Kate odpowiada, że to dobry pomysł. Desmond i Hurley namawiają Jina na wycieczkę. Widać, że jest to dla Desmonda ogromnie ważne. Następnie Desmond już sam stara się nakłonić Charliego do eskapady. Ten domyśla się, że coś mu może grozić, jednak Desmond zapewnia go, że nie to stanie się tym razem. Wtedy ochoczo Charlie zgadza się na wyprawę, zabierając swoją gitarę. Cała czwórka idzie przez plażę, nucąc "Colonel Bogey March". Znajdują kabel, ale robi się późno więc decydują się na rozbicie obozu na plaży. Hurley pyta Desmonda kiedy przybędzie ten tajemniczy ktoś, w odpowiedzi słyszy, że wkrótce. W obozie wieczorem Kate spotyka w kuchni Jacka. Rozmawiają jakie to dziwne uczucie powrócić tutaj i nie mieć za wiele do robienia. Kate żartuje, że jej najniebezpieczniejszym wyzwaniem będzie dzisiaj zmywanie naczyń w oceanie. Potem Jack udaje się do namiotu Juliet co wyraźnie bardzo boli Kate.Kobieta idzie prosto do namiotu Sawyera. Mężczyzna pyta, czy Kate płakała, ale ta każe mu się zamknąć i całuje go. Rano Sawyer odwiedza Jacka i Juliet. Chce rozegrać mecz w ping-ponga z Jackiem. W trakcie gry rozmawiają. Sawyer wypowiada tą samą kwestię co Kate poprzedniego dnia, że to dziwne tak powrócić i nie mieć nic do roboty. Jack opowiada o tym Sawyerowi. Sawyer pyta, czy Kate jadła kolację z Jackiem, ale ten zaprzecza, i mówi że kolacje jadł z Juliet. Teraz wszystko jest jasne dla Sawyera. Sawyer udaje się do Kate. Daje jej kasetę "The Best of Phil Collins". Pyta czy ich seks wczoraj wieczorem miał coś wspólnego z tym, że Jack jadł kolację z Juliet. Kate zaprzecza, ale widać, że kłamie. Sawyer obiecuje, że Kate może go wykorzystywać ile chce, wystarczy tylko poprosić. Wycieczka czworga przyjaciół Nasza czwórka siedzi na plaży przy ogniu i opowiada straszne historie. Desmond ogląda zdjęcie Penny i mówi Charliemu kim jest kobieta na nim. Wtem słyszą odgłos helikoptera. Najpierw normalny, ale zaraz potem dziwny. Widzą jak helikopter ląduje w oceanie. Dojrzeli także, że ktoś wyskoczył w porę z niego i wyląduje gdzieś na wyspie. Desmond chce od razu wyruszyć na poszukiwania nowego rozbitka. Charlie boi się iść do lasu w nocy, gdyż jest tam wiele pułapek Danielle. Desmond nie chce ryzykować, że któryś z nich nie pójdzie więc zgadza się poczekać do wschodu słońca. Cała czwórka idzie przez dżunglę, gdy nagle zaczyna solidnie padać. Hurley żartuje, że Desmond mógł powiedzieć, aby zabrali parasole. Wkrótce znajdują telefon satelitarny i książkę "Paragraf 22" w której jest to samo zdjęcie z Desmondem i Penny. Zaraz potem Charlie i Hurley rozpoczynają dyskusję o Supermanie i Flashu. Dokładnie jak to było w wizji Desmonda. Desmond cały czas wydaje się wahać, czy dobrze robi. Chce poświęcić Charliego, aby spotkać się z Penny. Wkrótce Charlie staje na pułapce, ale w ostatniej chwili Desmond ratuje mu życie. Mówi potem, że niepotrzebnie to zrobił, ponieważ teraz obrazy wyglądają inaczej i Penny może już nie żyć. Jakaś kobieta wisi na spadochronie na drzewie. Mężczyźni decydują podzielić się, aby szybciej znaleźć spadochroniarza. Charlie idzie z Desmondem, a Hurley z Jinem. Jin i Hurley mają więcej szczęścia. Wkrótce odnajdują kobietę. Wołają resztę. Desmond wspina się na drzewo i odcina spadochron, który to ma pomóc w złapaniu spadochroniarki. Gdy Hurley, Jin i Charlie rozciągają go, Desmond odcina kobietę, która ląduje na spadochronie. Gdy Desmond ściąga jej kask okazuje się, że nie była to Penny, lecz Naomi. Kobieta otwiera oczy i wypowiada tylko "Desmond". Retrospekcje Desmond jest mnichem w Eddington (Szkocja 1995). Odwiedza go brat Campbell i gratuluje wytrwałości w próbie milczenia. Wita go również wśród braci. Jakiś czas później Desmond i brat Campbell rozmawiają przy naklejaniu etykiet do wina Moriah. Desmond zauważa, że Moriah jest dosyć interesującą nazwą dla wina. Tak samo nazywała się góra na której Abraham ofiarował Bogu swego syna Isaaka. Brat Campbell przypomina, że Bóg oszczędził Isaaka. W tej samej chwili przychodzi starszy mnich i mówi, że przy bramie spotkał człowieka, który koniecznie chciał się widzieć z Desmondem. Człowiek ten podchodzi szybko do Desmonda, uderza go silnie w twarz i odchodzi kilkakrotnie przepraszając mnichów za zachowanie. W następnym ujęciu widzimy Desmonda pukającego do drzwi jakiegoś domu. Otwiera mu ten sam mężczyzna, który go wcześniej uderzył. Desmond pyta czy siostra Dereka jest w domu. Z mieszkania wyłania się młoda dziewczyna i wpuszcza Desmonda do środka. Zaczynają rozmawiać i z rozmowy wynika, że Desmond był razem z Ruth przez 6 lat i planowali małżeństwo. Na tydzień przed ślubem Desmond zniknął. Bał się ślubu, wypił za dużo i nie pamięta za wiele. Obudził się na ulicy i zobaczył mnicha nad sobą. Poczuł powołanie i poszedł z mnichem do klasztoru. Tam też został i obecnie jest już uczniem po inicjacji. Ruth jest rozgoryczona i nie chce słuchać dalszych wyjaśnień. Prosi tylko Desmonda, aby ten następnym razem, gdy zechce zerwać z jakąś dziewczyną, nie wykręcał się klasztorem. Pewnej nocy brat Campbell znajduje kompletnie pijanego Desmonda w piwnicach opróżniającego kolejną butelkę wina i śpiewającego "The Celtic Song". Brat Campbell uświadamia Desmondowi, że każda butelka jest warta ponad 100 funtów i w tym roku udało im się wyprodukować jedynie 108 skrzynek. Tłumaczy Desmondowi, że ten nie nadaje sie na zakonnika i że Bóg ma wobec niego inne plany, na odchodnym mówi "co ma być to będzie". Desmond odwiedza brata Campbella w jego pokoju. Kładzie szaty mnicha na stole i żegna się ze zwierzchnikiem.Brat Campbell prosi Desmonda o małą pomoc, jeśli mu się oczywiście nie spieszy. Potem brat Martin może odwieźć go do miasta. Przyjechała Penelope której Desmond pomaga zapakować 10 skrzynek wina do samochodu. Od razu przypadają sobie do gustu. Penny żartuje sobie troszkę z Desmonda. Desmond opowiada jej że jest eksmnichem i że właśnie został wylany. Nie bardzo wie co ma ze sobą zrobić. Przedstawiają sie sobie wzajemnie i Penny chce odwieźć Desmonda do miasta. Ciekawostki * Na stole brata Campbella widzimy zdjęcie na którym stoi on i Ms. Hawking. * W Winiarni podczas tego roku kiedy pracował tam Desmond, wyprodukowano 108 skrzynek wina, co ma kolejne odwołanie do Liczb. * Catch-22 to potoczne określenie sytuacji bez wyjścia, ponieważ aby wypełnić jakieś kryterium, trzeba jednocześnie spełniać inny warunek, który to kryterium wyklucza. Cytaty Brat Campbell: Bracie Desmondzie, co robisz? Desmond: Zdaje się, że upijam się naszym znakomitym winem. Brat Campbell: Ta butelka naszego znakomitego wina warta jest ponad 100 funtów. W tym roku udało nam się wyprodukować tylko 108 skrzynek. Desmond: I dobrze. W końcu ślubowaliśmy życie w ubóstwie. Brat Campbell: Ślubowaliœmy również bycie szczodrym. Desmond: Tak. Brat Campbell: Coś mi mówi, Desmond, że nie nadajesz się na zakonnika. Desmond: To był dla mnie ciężki tydzień. Przepraszam za to wino. Odpokutuję to. Brat Campbell: Obawiam się, że pokuta ci nie pomoże, Desmond. Desmond: Bracie Desmondzie. Brat Campbell: Już nie. Desmond: Zwalniasz mnie? Brat Campbell: Tak. Desmond: Nie możesz. Poczułem powołanie. Brat Campbell: Oczywiście. Ale najwyraźniej ten zakon nie jest miejscem, do którego miałeś trafić. Jestem pewien, że Bóg ma wobec ciebie większe plany, niż bycie zakonnikiem. O wiele większe plany. Desmond: Tak, na pewno. Brat Campbell: To prawda. Zbyt długo uciekałeś przed czymś, żeby móc dostrzec to, do czego teraz zmierzasz. Desmond: Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Brat Campbell: Co ma być, to będzie. Hurley: Idę tak szybko, jak mogę. Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, do Flasha mi daleko. Charlie: Flash to cienias. Hurley: Masz coś przeciwko najszybszemu człowiekowi na ziemi? Odbiło ci, człowieku. Charlie: Superman może oblecieć całą planetę w mgnieniu oka. Hurley: Koleś, jeśli mówimy o pieszym wyścigu, Superman dostałby wycisk od Flasha. Charlie: Dlaczego człowiek ze stali miałby się zgodzić na pieszy wyścig? Hurley: Na cele charytatywne? I Flash na pewno by wygrał, bo on za pomocą wibracji może przenikać przez ściany. Charlie: Tak, wibracje. A co by zrobił Superman, gdyby trafił na mur? Hurley: Rozwalanie zabronione. Charlie: Żadnego latania, rozwalania. Jeszcze jakieś zakazy? Może powinniśmy wyposażyć Supermana w kryptonitowe majtki? Galeria Grafika:Charlie dead puzzle.jpg|Charlie w wizji Desmonda. Grafika:Whistlers.jpg|Desmond, Jin, Hurley, Charlie Grafika:Look_Helikopter.jpg|Jin pokazuje palcem Helikopter Grafika:S3_storm.jpg|Burza Grafika:Naomi1.jpg|Naomi Grafika:Jack_jules.jpg|Jack i Juliet jedzą kolację. Grafika:3x17 Penny.jpg|Penny Grafika:3x17 Mixtape.jpg|Sawyer i Kate Grafika:Winiarnia.jpg|Winiarnia Grafika:3x17 Moriah.jpg|Wino Moriah Grafika:3x17 Ms Hawking Picture.jpg|Brat Campbell z Ms. Hawking Linki * Zobacz także: książka Catch-22 (Paragraf-22) da:Catch-22 de:3.17 Catch-22 en:Catch-22 es:Catch-22 fr:3x17 it:Piovuta dal cielo nl:Catch-22 pt:Catch-22 ru:Уловка-22